


[podfic] Burning out my eyes

by accrues



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-show, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: They’re landing on a beach with a plan. Maze is going to remove Lucifer’s wings.In which I attempt to wax poetic about wings, falling, light, weight, and the stars.





	[podfic] Burning out my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning out my eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847292) by [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues). 



> I'm in a podfic slump so this is just me being self indulgent. I hope someone enjoys it, though.

Length: 00:08:42

Download as [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/av1hioodz85if91/%5Blucifer%5D_Burning_Out_My_Eyes.m4b) [8.6MB] or [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/awo60ycof5io8kh/%5BLucifer%5D_Burning_Out_My_Eyes.mp3) [8.6MB] @ mediafire.


End file.
